


It was Blaise

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dragons, Family, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Dragons are easy. People are hard.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: It is Us [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076
Kudos: 8





	It was Blaise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, ok, so, I really don't even know where this one would go to be any longer...lol...if anyone would like to make this into a full-length fic...please feel free because I like this pairing! LOL

Dragons, he understood. Sure, they were loud and angry and breathed fire but, then again, so did his Mother.

Dragons did not understand him. They looked at him as he tried to talk to them as if he was mad, but then, so did his Dad.

Dragons, he found, were predictable. Wings flap, fire comes out of one end, foul smells out the other, lots of roaring and yelling…but that was just like the twins.

Dragons, he liked dragons. With the right tools, they were calm, quiet, strangely accepting…just like Bill.

Dragons, he realised, were capable of surviving without him. They did not need his food, or his company, they did not need him…just like Percy.

Dragons, he knew, were stubborn and wilful and…very much like Ron.

Dragons…he spoiled the ones that knew him. The ones that curled up and played and waited with him…just like he did Ginny.

Dragons, he understood. People, however, he didn’t.

Dragons did not care if he kissed a man or a woman. They didn’t care if he gave men or women his time. They only cared if he forgot to give them their food.

Dragons didn’t care that the other man was younger. They didn’t care about anything except that when Charlie was happy, he fed them extra.


End file.
